utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 A naming question Hello ^^ I'm making a new UTAUloid, and I decided to name her Shunka Mirage. My question is, does this have any meaning in japanese? If so, what does it mean? Or does it mean anything at all? Also, I also asked O-Herman this, but he doesn't reply, I so I figure that he's busy... But, do you think that my series of UTAUloids (HEARTloids) could have their own little space on the UTAUloid page? No problem if you don't know anything about that, but I hope you can help me out with Shunka's name ^^ UtauneEri 15:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wanting some more info. Which is his/her surname? Is Mirage the English (French original) mirage meaning "illusion"? In Japanese, Shunka would be 春夏 spring and summer, and Mirage not only has no point but also sounds strange. Damesukekun 07:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Shunka is her given name and Mirage is her surname. But I guess that if "Mirage" doesn't mean anything in japanese, I could just go with the french translation. So Shunka is both spring and summer? :UtauneEri 07:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. 春夏　is a part of the idiom 春夏秋冬 spring, summer, autumn and winter, the metaphor for four seasons. My intuition says, however, that mirage is given name and shunka family name is better. Yet it's up to you. Damesukekun 07:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Okay, thanks a lot. I was figuring that "Mirage" would sound better as a surname... If you say it in japanese. But seeing as it has no meaning, it's better as a given name. Thanks again for helping me out ^^ ::UtauneEri 07:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Oh, sorry to bother you again, but I figured that "Mirage" wouldn't quite suit her, so I though up some other names. Problem is, I don't know if there will be any weird combinations when you write down the full name into kanji, so I was hoping you could give your opinion on this... "Shunka" will definitely stay her family name though. As a given name, I was thinking of "Kiku (chrysanthemum)", "Yuugure (dusk)" or "Mikazuki (crescent moon)". Which do you think would be the best? Thanks for all the help ^^ UtauneEri 11:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Each goes. I, however, would take Yuugure or Mikazuki. Combined together, her family name and given name makes seven syllables, and seven syllables sounds beautiful in Japanese. See haiku poems. They have five-seven-five syllables. Damesukekun 11:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you ^^ But then what would be the correct kanji combination of "Yuugure Shunka" ? :::UtauneEri 11:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's 夕暮/夕暮れ 春夏. Damesukekun 11:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Name conflict There is actually another Hana that was here before Kyou Hana, (Kone Hana)...anyway, I don't mind as long as disambiguation is made between the three. There are a lot of name similarities on this wiki anyway (Ichine/Amane Luna, Koe/Kikyuune Aiko, etc.). Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. Damesukekun 07:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hakkyou Sorry...finally figured out how this works xD I'm truly sorry that the name was offending, and I'll find a way to change it. Though also, should I completely change it all or the first or surname? - Corrupted128 thanks, and sorry T_T Uhuhuh, sorry sir, I mess up on Yuri & Yuki DX then, I shall edit the UTAUloid page on Yuri & Yuki's link, right? once again, so sorry to disturb you T0T I can't make the page any better TT_TT sorry to mess up oh God I can't stop apologizing DX thanks for your kindness to edit the page :D and oh yeah, I'm making another RikaLoids... is the name 悪ねー黒い fine? or does it need changes? Rikaga 07:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. Sure, I'll have a look on Kuroi Akune and edit the front page. Damesukekun 11:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :-- :Heee... so sorry about the kanji mistakes! D': I can't really read kanji, so I did a mistake on the word 音　DX :うわああ。。。わたしわじつにばかだな。。。 :and again, thanks for editing the page! :D I'm so glad I have you here to help me :D English to Japanese name translation hello i am making another utau and i need some help on the tranlation well the original name is Freddy so whould it change to Furedi フレヂ or Furedii フレヂイ? Zinfandel120 08:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Japanese transliteration is フレディ Furedii. Damesukekun 15:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: what about the Japanese transliteration of just Fred? --Zinfandel120 20:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize for any type of confusion concerning my UTAU's name and Hana Kone's. I had no idea about the UTAU's name at the time, and my question to you is what action should I do to make this right? I will not change my UTAUloid's name. Thank You, R.K.